¡Miau!
by VkLord
Summary: John intenta tener un momento de relax cuando recibe una visita un tanto extraña. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked. Slash.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**Notas:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked_._

_**Imperio: The Pool ;) **_

**Advertencias: Slash (M/M) Calificación M.**

**Beta: ****Lady Amoran**

"**¡Miau!"**

John se dejó caer pesadamente en su sillón, ese que ya podía considerarse demasiado viejo, pero que era el más cómodo que había tenido en su vida. Porque aquel era su sillón. En su casa, ese que se adaptaba de una manera exacta a su cuerpo, englobándolo… esa era una sensación maravillosa.

Aquel momento de relax tras una semana excesivamente atareada, solo se veía roto por una pequeña molestia. Una molestia que no le permitía sentarse sin tener que cambiar de postura una y otra vez buscando estar cómodo. Pero no conseguía estarlo. Incluso tuvo que meter sus manos en los pantalones para intentar dejar más espacio en sus calzoncillos. Aquella mañana tuvo que elegir los más viejos y holgados que tenía, pero pese a ello, todo le molestaba. Entre el trabajo en la clínica y perseguir criminales con Sherlock, no había tenido ni una cita, ni un momento de desahogo. Le dolía…"eso". Sí… le dolía bastante.

John sujetaba el móvil en su mano izquierda dándole vueltas; indeciso de abrir su carpeta de contactos y buscar a alguien que quisiera compartir con él un momento tierno… no pudo evitar sonreír ante semejante idea, ¿a quién quería engañar? ¡Ninguna de las personas que ahí figuraban le daría aquello que necesitaba! Y ninguna antes de cuatro o cinco citas, para entonces él ya habría muerto en una lenta agonía.

Dejó su móvil en un lado del sillón, soltó su cinturón y abrió lentamente la cremallera mientras soltaba un suspiro. No, él no podía hacer aquello en el sillón, pese a estar casi seguro de que su compañero de piso no entraría volando por la ventana y lo pillaría. Casi seguro, con Sherlock uno nunca podía estar seguro del todo. Como cuando en la mañana, lo encontró deambulando por el salón únicamente con una toalla por la cintura, mientras hablaba por el móvil. Jamás consideró el verlo de aquella manera, con el pelo tan húmedo que de él se desprendían pequeñas gotas que surcaban su torso. Ni jamás antes habría considerado el acercarse a él para lamer todas esas gotas lentamente…

John gimió ante esos pensamientos, no había sido consciente del todo cuando ante aquella retahíla de recuerdos su mano se había posado en cierta zona, que ahora reclamaba mayor atención. Se levantó rápidamente, abotonando únicamente el botón superior de su pantalón para evitar que se le cayeran al suelo. Y fue a cerrar la ventana. Si definitivamente iba a hacer aquello allí mismo, desde luego no permitiría que lo vieran desde los edificios cercanos.

— ¡Joder!—Justo en el momento en que se acercaba a la ventana un gato negro saltó por ella cayendo con gracia a un metro de esta, dentro del salón. John lo miró contrariado, no es que no le gustaran los gatos, pero les tenía un gran respeto.

— ¡Ey, gatito! ¡Fuera!—El gato no le prestó la más mínima atención, era casi completamente negro a excepción de las patitas y la punta de las orejas, que eran blancas. John intentó acercarse a él, pero este comenzó a andar con la elegancia que caracteriza a este grupo animal y se subió a la pequeña mesa del salón donde John tenía encendido desde hacía un buen rato el ordenador para ver su correo, algo se le había olvidado por completo— ¡No, no, fuera de ahí!

En el momento en que John se apartaba de la ventana, un gran movimiento a su espalda lo alertó tanto que tanteó buscando una pistola inexistente en su espalda. Había un gran bulto negro junto a la ventana, parecía… _¡oh mierda!_

— ¿Sherlock?—Sherlock había entrado por la ventana del salón de la misma manera que lo había hecho el felino segundos antes, iba a reprenderlo por semejante estupidez cuando se percató de que no se levantaba del suelo— ¿Estás bien?

John atendió preocupado a su amigo, que lo miraba fijamente sin contestar la más mínima palabra. Lo llevó al sofá para tumbarlo y así comprobar mejor si tenía alguna herida.

—Pero, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido subir por la ventana? — John intentaba quitarle el abrigo pero Sherlock no se estaba quieto ni un segundo —para, Sherlock… ¡Quieto!

Sherlock acercó su cara poco a poco a la de John. A lo que John solo atinó a quedarse estático ante la repentina cercanía. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando Sherlock en el último momento metió su cara en el cuello de John aspirando fuertemente provocándole cosquillas.

— ¡ja, ja, ja! Para… ¡Sherlock!— John abrió los ojos. Por un segundo le pareció ver al gato entrecerrando los ojos, buscando información en el ordenador y moviendo el cursor… _¿se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Sherlock lo estaba volviendo loco? _Y, _¿por qué Sherlock se comportaba de aquella manera?_ John empezaba a temer que lo hubiera visto frotándose minutos antes a través de la ventana. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí subido?_

En ese momento Sherlock comenzó a chuparle el cuello, mientras se recostaba más y más sobre él, borrando inmediatamente cualquier pensamiento coherente en su mente — ¡Aaaah!— John no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando una vez más su cuello era lamido con devoción, mientras Sherlock se frotaba contra él de manera indecorosa. El problema en su entrepierna era más que visible en aquel preciso momento._ ¡Aquello era totalmente de locos!_

— ¡Miau!— un miau rotundo se dejó escuchar en toda la habitación.

—Mmmm…Sherlock… ¡Sherlock! Para… el gato nos está mirando— el pequeño gato negro los miraba fijamente desde la pequeña mesa que estaba justo frente al sofá, con el lomo ligeramente erizado, parecía muy enfadado. A punto de atacar— Sherlock, creo que a ese gato no le gusta lo que me estás haciendo — John quedó completamente sorprendido cuando el animal rodó los ojos como si lo hubiera entendido todo.

— ¡Miaau! ¡Miaaaaaaaau!¡MIAU!— dicho aquello el gato negro se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana con ese andar cadencioso. Así desapareció, para segundos después con un gran escándalo lo siguiera Sherlock, ante la mirada entre estupefacta y asustada de un John, que se quedó con la mirada clavada en aquella ventana por largo tiempo.

oOo

Habían pasado fácilmente un par de horas desde que Sherlock desapareciera por la ventana, pero John permanecía exactamente sentado en el mismo lugar. Por un momento consideró que todo lo ocurrido había sido algo ideado por su imaginación en un obvio momento de necesidad. _Pero, si era así… ¿por qué no había podido llegar hasta el final?_ Y sin embargo ahí estaba él, completamente confuso y pensando en si un gato podía rodar así los ojos, por no hablar de si eran capaces de usar ordenadores… _¿se estaba volviendo loco?_

John apenas si escuchó las estruendosas zancadas de su compañero mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras del 221B, estaba verdaderamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Únicamente al escuchar el golpear de la puerta de la entrada al ser abierta con demasiada fuerza, fue consciente de que alguien más estaba allí con él.

Sherlock atravesó la puerta con la respiración entrecortada junto a la piel perlada por el sudor. En segundos su abrigo estaba en el suelo y avanzaba hacia John sin dejar de mirarlo ni un segundo, sin pestañear. Avanzaba con un movimiento lento, como el de un depredador cuando arrincona a su presa. John mantenía retenida una respiración mientras observaba como Sherlock desabotonaba su camisa mostrando su torso sin pudor; su mirada se perdió observando el cuerpo de su compañero de una manera que nunca se había permitido hacer, con deseo. John llevaba horas deseando que aquello hubiera sido real. No simplemente un producto de su imaginación. Ahora lo tenía frente a él, desnudándose y abordándolo sin pudor.

El movimiento de Sherlock sobre él, le hizo vencerse poco a poco hacia atrás, y no fue hasta que sintió los labios de Sherlock sobre la piel de su cuello, que pudo expulsar aquella respiración retenida, esa que se asemejo más a un suspiro que a una respiración. —Sher…, mmm… ¿qué? —Su mente era completamente incapaz de organizar sus pensamientos en frases coherentes. Menos pudo cuando sintió la lengua de Sherlock sobre su piel, lamiéndole.

— ¿Te gusta John?— la voz de Sherlock no era más que un susurro ronco en su oído — ¿Te gusta que te chupe y te bese?— su cuerpo temblaba bajo las atenciones que Sherlock le daba a la piel sensible de su cuello— ¿Te gusta tenerme sobre ti?

John era incapaz de articular palabra, completamente embriagado por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo, completamente paralizado por los susurros en su oído y por el roce de su cuerpo con el de Sherlock.

—¿John?— Sherlock abandonó su cuello para analizar su reacción, para encontrarse con la visión de un John sonrojado, con respiración entrecortada y el corazón alterado; una sonrisa se formó en su cara mientras comenzaba a hablar — oh si, por supuesto que te gusta, estas claramente…

Los labios de John se apoderaron de esa boca, antes de que pudiera continuar hablando y estropeara ese momento. La boca de John atrapó una y otra vez los labios de Sherlock en respuesta a su pregunta, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos hasta que lo tuvo jadeante en su boca. No dudó un segundo en invadirla en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, recorriendo cada rincón, danzando con la lengua de Sherlock, bebiendo de él… la ropa entorpecía el contacto que sus cuerpos ansiaban. John había prácticamente arrancado la camisa del cuerpo de Sherlock, quien en algún momento se las arregló para sacarle el jersey sin prácticamente detener ese beso húmedo.

El control de la situación regresó a Sherlock en cuando comenzó a descender por el torso de John, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo las zonas más sensibles de este, arrancándole gemidos de placer. Apenas un botón sujetaba sus pantalones, un botón que rápidamente desapareció para dejar expuesta una parte de John palpitante de deseo…— ¡Sherlock…! — Un gemido con su nombre inundó la estancia cuando lo tomó en su boca, tan profundo como pudo, mientras John parecía deshacerse entre sus manos, mientras los gemidos lo invadía todo…

—Para, para…— John había tomado a Sherlock por la cara, retirándolo delicadamente, no quería que aquello acabara así, tan rápido… pero al alzarle vio la cara preocupada de su compañero— Sherlock, lo quiero— su voz estaba entrecortada, ni siquiera sabía si era comprensible lo que decía— Todo, lo quiero… todo — enfatizó esa última palabra mientras se recolocaba esta vez a horcajadas sobre un Sherlock que parecía un poco perdido. John había conseguido abrir en el movimiento los pantalones de aludido, y observó un segundo la tremenda excitación de este sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado.

Comenzó a besar a Sherlock, pero ahora más pausadamente, aquello no podía durar tan poco. Menos ahora que era consciente de la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba deseando tenerlo de aquella manera. Beso sus labios con devoción sin cansarse, introduciendo su lengua sin pudor, besándolo exactamente como lo había querido besar durante años; mientras con su mano acariciaba sus hombrías juntas, rozando una con la otra, robándole gemidos a su compañero.

— ¡Ssherlock!— John gimió su nombre de nuevo antes de continuar — Quiero, quiero sentirte… completamente — comenzó a pasear sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Sherlock hasta enredar sus dedos en los rizos de este, tirando ligeramente para que lo mirara a los ojos —Sherlock.

—John, yo…nunca lo he hecho… yo no sabría— John lo besó de nuevo, ahora con una pasión cegadora, no iba a dejar que el miedo los paralizara, no. Si no terminaban aquello, tal vez solo quedaría en una anécdota, algo de lo que no hablar. Y eso no podía ser, no ahora que había probado aquellos suaves labios.

John tomó la mano con la que había estado frotándolos, esa que notaba tan resbaladiza y comenzó a tantear su entrada mientras los besos que recibía de Sherlock estaban cada vez más llenos de lujuria. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, pronto tomo como propia la tarea de dilatar a John, mientras este se adaptaba a las intrusiones en su cuerpo de la mejor manera que podía, besando y mordiendo a Sherlock por todas partes.

Pronto nada era suficiente, lo quería a él, dentro, ya. Tal vez era demasiado pronto, pero su cuerpo cegado por el deseo apenas si demostró resistencia a la invasión. Muy al contrario, fue un profundo gemido lo que la acompañó. Sherlock lo miraba expectante, esperaba que John marcara el paso cuando estuviera preparado.

John levantó la cara comenzando a besarle, mientras marcaba un movimiento con sus caderas, uno que no hacía más que arrancar suspiros a ambos. Pronto los movimientos junto con los gemidos se acompasaron en una danza intima; pronto todo fue demasiado, los besos, las caricias, los suspiros, las sonrisas, las miradas… todo terminó en una explosión de placer, una que los recorrió de arriba abajo, una que los dejó exhaustos en los brazos del otro.

Horas después, todavía permanecían tumbados en el sofá, con las piernas entrelazadas. John había conseguido alcanzar el abrigo de Sherlock. Los había cubierto para que no se enfriaran, nunca había pensado que aquel abrigo pudiera ser tan cálido.

John paseaba sus dedos distraídamente sobre la piel de un Sherlock todavía ausente mientras repasaba todos los acontecimientos de la tarde y no podía evitar sonreír sobre su piel. Sus pensamientos regresaron a aquel extraño gato, _¿podía ser que fuera aquel el que había desencadenado todo?_

—John…—la voz de Sherlock apenas si fue un susurro — ¡deja de pensar en ese gato maldito!

oOo

Hola a todos xDD

**¡Un beso enorme a mi querida Lady Amoran por betearme la historia! :3**

Pues que contarles, estaba yo escribiendo un fic más normalito para el reto y se me ocurrió este por en medio. He leído las instrucciones una y otra vez: ¿Qué pasaría si, por alguna extraña razón, nuestros chicos cambian de cuerpo? En ningún momento se dice que ese cuerpo debía de ser humano xDD aunque claro, cada uno entendemos una cosa.

Estoy deseando leer sus lindos reviews sobre esta historia sin argumento alguno, ni lógica … xDDD

Espero que se hayan divertido al menos un poquito con ella.

Besos Lord


End file.
